


Fight Club

by ApplePieandSweetRedRoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ApplePie, Fluff, For Senpais Eyes Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieandSweetRedRoms/pseuds/ApplePieandSweetRedRoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that place where a bunch of sweaty guys in the mid 40s and 50s come and bet pure cash on a winner of a pointless fight. Where some animal is like chained up and some other dude tries to kill it or brutally injure it with your bare hands, and mostly that dude is doing it just to support his family like some prostatute, well that's this story and how Dave Strider met his boyfriend/matesprite/whatever you want to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetful01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/gifts).



Your name is Dave Strider and you found out love may come with pain and regret.  
John said it would be perfect for my situation of money, Bro just hadn't been making enough money to feed the two and I wanted to help anyways i could. John came upto me online and was like.  
"I read on-line, these guys fight things for money."  
"John thats more stupid than a cake made of vegtables."  
"No hear me out, these guys earn over hundreds daily for just beating the shit out of things."  
I sigh "Fine, i'll check it out"  
So I did, it looks pretty cool, its just a bunch of beast that were already on the list of being shot in the head so, I guess i'd be putting them out of their misery. There was a meeting that night so I guess i'd be going.   
I head downstairs and smell the hella smell of bacon, Bro is a decent cook aside from his.....Bronuts.....we never talk about that anymore, but, decent cook. He hands me a plate, a plate of pure kick-ass. Bacon and brocakes, a breakfast of the gods. So Bro breaks the silence between them soon after i anime eat this god damn bacon. "So I heard you got a job" I'm surprised on how fast this shit goes around, John you gossipy bitch. "Yup" I got out of that one. "Gunna tell me what it is before i kick your ass again."   
Shit  
"Just a side job, like a blind date, got no idea what it is"  
Score  
"Sweet". Im eighteen, he should back off a bit anyways. Thus the morning is over, I got a full afternoon and evening to go before I see what poor thing I have to beat up.  
So yeah afternoon rolls around; im outside walking down the sidewalk going out to get some stuff so I dont have blood stains. Of course, being the Knight of Time I could reverse the stains but whats the point when a Tide Stain Stick exist. No point, thats what. So, after a few trips to a couple of stores and such I got a tank top so i dont drench my other clothes in blood and sweat, also some of those really cool fingerless gloves that bro has.  
I decide to get my visit on with Karkat so i head over to his place. He opens the door after i bang on it, he immediatly grabs my shoulders and pulls me into his hive/house/thing.   
"DUDE, STRIDER, HAVE YOU SEEN GAMZEE. HE HASN'T MADE A SINGLE HONK OR ANYTHING FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS."  
"No, why would I have to look after him, he is your 'jugaboo'"  
"FIRST OF ALL, NO, DON'T CALL HIM THAT, THATS WEIRD AS FUCK. SECOND, I DONT TELL HIM WHERE TO GO ANYMORE, HE KINDA DOES IT HIMSELF."  
"Oh, well, i'll tell you when I find him, like this huge game of impossible Wheres Waldo, but you probably dont know what that is, kiddo."  
I turn my heel and walk out heading out to do other stuff, that was my afternoon.  
Evening comes, I'm starting to get excited, I walk into my apartment; head into my room to avoid Bro from asking stupid questions about my job. I had no intention of telling him cause he'll want to join and ruin how fun this is going to be. I throw my bag of stuff I got on my bed and look around and look back at my bed and see Cal there with his legs crossed and his elbow resting on his knee and his head resting on his hand. Totally didn't scare me shitless (yes it did). I sigh and sit on the bed looking at the puppet and i get the nerve to talk to it "So, I dont know exactly what my plan is till I figure out what i'm fighting so im 'comin in dry' perhapes" i slightly laugh at that little joke and then realize Im talking to a puppet. I get up and go into the kitchen and grabs a frozen pizza and cooks that. 20-22 minutes later I eat my pizza and start getting ready for this fight club thing.   
So the time rolls around, i got my hoodie on over my tank top and my gloves on, i felt pretty badass. The internet said the place was a underground joint not too far away from my place so i start walking. I walk quite a ways before I stop at this house its supposed to be at and I walk in. I expected a rough enviourment but instead it was a fancy ass place. I see a nicely dressed woman (like....waitress nice) standing by a door and walk upto her.  
"Yo, i thought this was a fighting joint"  
"Oh, thats downstairs, this is just the place where you bet. Are you fighting in there?"  
"I plan"  
"You came on a nice night, kiddo" She moves aside and opens the door for me and i make my way downstairs and already hear a bunch of dudes chearing on the guy before me. They are all calling him 'lucky to be alive' and I look around seeing a bunch of people that were standing up front against the cage pit thing covered in a multitude of different coloured bloods, wads of cash in hand, and i figure these may or may not be animals. I think as long as I dont know them i'll be fine. A nicely dressed guy (real fancy dude) came upto me from behind and patted my back "a fine species for fighting, eh. We found these creatures wondering the streets a few months ago" I really want to get away but he has that Chris Hanson voice that makes you want to listen more. "I guess you'll be fighting tonight cause we got a slot open right now for the next fight" I straighten my back a little bit "yeah im fighting and you can set me up for the next one."  
So, he walked off upstairs and I take my hoodie off and put it on a nearby bench. I notice a bunch of cages in the back with trolls inside just sitting there, i wonder why they don't try to escape, two of them are moving a bit but none are struggling to get out. I walk over by the fence and look down, i rarely see human blood in a bunch of other colours which i'm glad about. I see a post where the trolls must be chained up to, rusty and full of holes, i almost feel sorry for them. I hear a uproar come up again and i look up and see this burly guy dragging this troll. It has this metal collar and a chain leash but the guy decided to carry it by the horn. Its struggling to get free but its pointless cause clearly that guy is twice as strong and at least 100 pounds heavier.   
So the guy opens a gate which leads into the cage and chains the troll up to the post, I try to look closer but the fancy dude yanks me back and escorts me to the cage entrance, i walk in and look around and see the guys outside the cage throwing bottles and sharp objects at the troll. I get a good look at the troll and almost gasp to see its Karkats 'jugaboo'. Of course the asshole would trail off to somewhere like this. I wish I could of brought my phone to take a selfie on Snapchat cause this is selfie worthy. I could send it to Karkat and watch him literally freak out and get his ass over here.   
SO, plan changed, I look at Gamzee and walk upto him and hear him growl as i approach. I wonder if he'll recognize me after all this time, maybe not. The dude looks wreaked like he's seen some shit. Bleeding all over and his hair and shirt drenched in others and his own blood. Its terrifying almost and I reach my hand out and he looks at me, his eyes full of rage and he's growling. I can tell he's about to pounce me but slow and easy with the beast always works. The guys around the pit are booing at me but I dont care, i know how much this douche bag means to Karkat. I set my hand gently on his head and tilt his head upwards and looks him in the eye, whispering "were going to get you outta here". He growls louder and lunges foreward for my arm with those hella sharp chops of his. One bite to the vein and that would of hurt hella bad. An uproar starts again and I back off a bit but flashstep behind the post and set him free like fucking Free Willy.  
Twas magical until he pounced me and looked me straight in the eyes, a plea for help but also the determination to kill me which is confusing at first. I growl and look up at the fancy dude judgmentally staring down at me. I quickly kick Gamzee off of me and sigh "Im going to have to kick your ass for you to settle down cause i aint hugging you to calm down in front of all these dudes."  
After 30 minutes of beating the shit out of Gamzee which was easy because he was probably worn out from beating up/killing other people. I sigh and look down at his unconscious body, purple blood slowly coming out of his nose and other parts of his body. I'll make it upto him later. I pick him up bridle style, i hear a guy yell "kill him already" but i have no intension of doing so. I look at the fancy dude and flip him off "yo im ready to get out now and im taking Jugaboo here with me" he scoffed and opened the gate and i quickly got the fuck out of there, not bothering to pick up my hoodie. I see the waitress nice chick and quickly say "you shouldn't be working here" and walked the fuck outta there too.  
So walking down the street with a unconscious troll in your arms is kinda weird but whatever gets him home. I decide he should stay with me for the night cause Karkats probably already watching a romcom pigging out on ice cream and crying over the movie.  
Jesus Christ this douche bag is heavy, i regret carrying him but as said before, whatever gets him home. I start thinking of a excuse for Bro, I found him on the side of the road and then I got jumped by a gang and kicked their choice asses. Yeah, I walk inside my apartment complex and take the elavator to my place. You'd expect the manager yelling 'NO TROLLS IN MY LOBBY' (get it) but he didnt and thats good.   
The elavator gets to my place and Bro looks at me from the couch, not really freaking out over a bloody purple blood i'm carrying. I walk into my room and set Gamz on the bed looking at him. He still has the rusty metal collar and chain leash on. Its kinda sexy and kinky, and I stop thinking that when he wakes up groaning and looking around and looks directly at me, growling slightly before i shooshed him. "Dude, your not at that place anymore, your safe" i pap papped him and he just looks at me before sitting up and pounce hugging me.  
I awkwardly hug back and pull back slightly and looks at him, he has tears in his eyes like he's seen some shit these past few weeks. Only slight traces of his facepaint was still there and i wiped that off along with upcoming tears. His purr is somber and quiet and this moment is bliss when I make my lips in contact with his. I lay him down on the bed after i pull back and pap him again. I change my shirt and throw the gloves somewhere else, going into the bathroom and grabbing a bunch of first aid shit. I look over at Bro and he just gives me a thumbs up, not looking at me, in fact he was facing the opposite way from me.  
I come back and see him already shirtless. It may or may not be how he sleeps but his body is still ripped/boney. His ribs are showing and so are his hip bones slightly. Three weeks without food possibly, how the hell did he even last this long. Anyways, my chances of getting laid tonight are crushed but I can still cuddle the dude or something if he lets me. So I do the first aid thing and tell myself to get him food in the morning. what do trolls even eat? Just regular food maybe, i know he eats this weird shit called sopor or something but i doubt i can find that in a normal human society. I'll find out later, i turn off the lights and get in bed next to him, spooning happens. Gamzees trust level is low so he tenses up when i do so. I feel sorry for beating the shit out of him but it was the only thing i could really do. I nuzzle his back and he starts purring softly, i sigh of relaxation and watch him fall asleep.  
Thus, was how I received my interspecies boyfriend by beating the shit out of him and being his Knight in mirrored shades.   
I grab my phone off from the side table and open snapchat and turn on flash taking a selfie of me and Gamz with me kissing his cheek and it saying 'Guess who I found', sending it to Karkat. 30 minutes later I get a reply with the most angered/surprised/crying face ever with it saying "I fucking hate you'


End file.
